A New Friend for Deddy bear
by Tokilover
Summary: Something happens to one of the band members that will bring the whole band together like a family. What conflicts are waiting on the horizon? TokixOc full summary inside. This is my first story.
1. finding out

**AN~ I don't own ****metalocalypse. This was originally just going to be for me but I decided that I was going to share this. So if you don't like it than please don't vent about how you don't like it.  
**

**Background story: Jessica when she was 20 got to work under her with her uncle, Charles. She got close to the band and became their personal help if Charles was not there. She has been there for five years. In the third year she got with the rhythmic guitarist, Toki. She had fallen in love with him during the second year but never said anything till the third year. She is now 25, **** Pickles 31, Nathan 35, Skwisgaar 33, Toki 28, Murderface 38, and Charles about 45. The ages all are a guess except for Jessica's.  
**

**Warning lots of sex, sexual situation, some vulgar words. You can not complain if about it!  
**

**

* * *

**

"RING! Ring!" The alarm clock went off. I hit it with an open palm making it to shut up. I rolled around and snuggled up to my sexy God, Toki. He has amazing body. I pulled the blanket up over us.

"Jessica," He whispered with pleasure.

"Toki," I loved this man. There was knocking at the door and I shuddered.

"Toki, Jessica! Come on you guys can't just sleep all day." Nathan grumbled.

"We weren't sleeping!" I yelled out just to make a point. Toki just shook his head. I whisper up to him, "What? I'm just making a point."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. But come on no staying in the room all day." He said.

"Fines we'lls be outs." Toki yelled out. I frown but I know that we do have jobs to do.

"You think we could do a quickie?" I kissed his cheek and made my way to his lips. They were sweet and warm. He still was sleepy, making him look childish.

"Ha, Jessica." He pulled me closer to him and pulled me so I was laying on him. "I don't know. I reallies want to but do you think we could rush something likes that?" His lips were on my cheek softly kissing to my ear. I let out a moun.

"We can do a little of this and more tonight." I offered. I felt his dick started to poke at me. Making me giggle. "I see you want to too."

"But that happens just bys yous touching me." I smiled. "Jeg elsker deg, I loves you." His hand went up and started to fondle my right boob. I sat up straddling his lap. I was wearing my hello kitty panties that he thought were cute and nothing else. He was only wearing his black boxers. I smiled down at him with love and lust.

"Are we doing it now or tonight love?" I asked moving up and down. He was long and thick. He was the perfect man.

"We can dos this longer ifs we dos it tonights." He made a good point. "Buts this is painfuls if not dones now." I leaned down to kiss him. He quickly rolled us over so he was on top. He leaned up and smiled down at me. I wrapped my legs around his hip.

"I could just suck you off." I offered.

"Yeahs buts you won't gets as much pleasure as I wills." He was correct.

"I need my energy for tonight." I smiled up to him. His lips met my neck and he started to suck no doubtingly leaving a mark. I let out a long moun. "So is that a y-yes?"

He nibbled and rolled us over. I slowly kiss him from his lips down his amazing chest down to the rim of his boxers. I look up at him and than back down and slowly moved his boxers down his legs so his dick was out. It was rock hard, just like his abs. I kissed the tip and slowly licked it from tip down to the base. I slowly made it back up to the tip. I used one of my hands to play with his balls. He let out a deep moun. I slowly wrapped my lips around the tip and bobbed my head up and down.

"Oh Gods, Jessica!" He mouned. I lightly gaze my teeth up and down the length of his dick. His fingers tangled in my black hair. I sped up. "Oh Gods! I'm cummings!" Before I could react I felt the familiar warm liquid rush from him to down my throat. I moved back and coughed twice. He kept going and the liquid splattered onto my face. My face was practically covered in his juices. I looked up at him after he was done, his face was of pure pleasure.

"You liked it?" I asked.

"T-thats was awesomes! Jessica, you ares amazings!" He wiped my mouth with his hand. He leaned down and kissed my lips. His lips were rougher this time. He was so passionate and loving it was unbelievable sometimes. His tongue rubbed my bottom lip asking me to open so he could enter. Our tongues met and danced together. Once we moved back so we could breath I rested my head on his chest.

"We will continue this later. I'm going to take a shower and get ready. You need to get ready too." I said. I didn't move right away. "Ugh, can't we just call today a sick day?"

"Ha, I wishes. Aren'ts I suppose to be the childish ones nots you. You ares the rational ones." He said. I nodded.

"I know but we both do deserve a break." I complained. He giggled. I slightly look up at him. "But than again if we stay here Charles will complain and blabber on and on about me probably messing the band up." I sigh. "Plus my job being your guys personal help and all I can't have a brake."

"Yeahs buts at least we get to see each others a lots." Toki was such an optimistic person I couldn't help to smile to him.

"Yeah that is a plus." I move a little bit away from him and sit up. I do a little stretch thing. "I'm going to take my shower now before I'm tempted to stay in bed all day with you." I give him a wink, that makes him giggle. I walk over to my dresser and grab a new pair of panties and a bra. I moved down a little bit to the next drawer and got a black shirt, that I think I stole from Toki, and a pair of my dark blue jeans. I slowly drag my feet over to the bathroom.

"Dos you haves to gets dressed?" Toki asked. I turn around putting my arms across my chest.

"Do you want the others to see me like this?" I retorted.

"Nos." He answered with a frown.

"You'll get to see more of this later." I smiled. I don't think I've ever seen his smile this big. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I shook my head and pushed through the doors into the bathroom. I put my stuff on the sink and turn on the water on so it was nice and warm but not to hot. I take the now wet panties off and put it in the clothes basket. I take a nice long shower that I had needed for a while.

After I turned off the shower and stepped out and looked at myself in the full length mirror that was on the back of the door. My black hair was wet and laying on my tanned skin, it went down all the way to my butt. My bright green eyes were not as bright like they normally are. I was shocked that Toki hasn't noticed the little bump on my stomach. It wasn't very noticeable but still he saw my body every night and never said anything. I knew that I was pregnant. No one else did and I was truly afraid of what everyone would say. I blinked a couple times and lightly touched my bump.

How would I tell them, what would I tell them? _'Oh hi guys I'm pregnant!'_ Yeah, I don't think that would go over to well. Damn it! I'm fucked either way. Either I tell them now or later when it is so obvious I couldn't lie about it. I felt and saw the tears run down my cheeks. I wiped the tears away and got dressed. I put on only compact on, I didn't bother with eye shadow or any of the other stuff. Since the shirt was supposed to be a guys t-shirt it was kind of tight around my breast. At least my baby bump wasn't noticeable. I walked out to find Toki laying on his back dressed.

"Hey there Toki. Waiting for me?" I asked. He sat up to my voice.

"Yes, I woulds nevers leaves you." He answered with a smile and got up. His hand found mine and his fingers intertwined with mine. I was short than him by like a foot. "Readies to gos?"

"I guess I'm as ready as I will ever be." I said with a sigh. We walked out and down the hall to the main room that held the hot tube and video games. Skwisgaar, Murderface, Pickles and Nathan were in the hot tube. God, Murderface should always keep a shirt on.

"You guysch needsch to quit all this hugging and kisching. It'sch making me schick." Murderface complained.

"Well we could be doing other stuff out here. But than again that would be showing you too much skin." I said. Pickles grinned at the thought.

"I could replace Toki." Pickles said. I rolled my eyes, but Toki didn't not like that at all and pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Nos yous will nots!" Toki growled at Pickles. Pickles moved back, shocked at the tone of Toki's voice.

"I was only joking dude." Pickles apologized. Toki let me go.

"I'ms goings to gets in the hot tube. You wants to?" He asked. The only swimming suit I had where all bikinis. I bit my lip and shook my head no.

"Charles probably needs me to do stuff." I said. "Where is Charles?"

"In a meeting now." Nathan answered. Skwisgaar nodded in agreement.

"He saids that he would be busy todays." Skwisgaar said.

"He does have a lunch brake right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Pickles answered. I just nodded and slowly walked over to the couch and lay back on it. I must have dozed off because I started to wake up feeling sick. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over at the hot tube, the guys were still in there. I stand up and walk over there so lightly it kind of felt like I was floating.

"Whats ups withs you?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Just sleepy." I answered. I push up my pants legs so they were up around my knees and put a towel down folded. I lightly sat down on the towel. The guys were on the opposite side of the tube as I was. Toki moved closer to me and sat next to where my feet were in the water.

"Whys don't you get ins with me?" Toki offered.

"That would be awesome but I don't feel like going all the way down to our room get changed and than come back." I was truly feeling lazy.

"Oh it won'ts takes to longs." Toki said. I nodded and stood up. I dried my legs off and walked down to Toki and my room. But before I made it to my room I bumped into Charles.

"Hey uncle Charles. I need to talk to you when you get a chance." I said. He fixed his glasses. I only used the uncle part if I needed something or had to tell him something really important.

"Uh, what would it be?" Charles asked. I looked down at my hidden baby bump.

"W-what w-would happen i-if I got pregnant?" I asked. He looked stunned that I brought this topic up.

"Well, uh, um, I guess we would get you a personal doctor to exam you. Either you could have the baby or could have an abortion. Are you pregnant?" He asked. I couldn't answer him. " How long have you been pregnant?"

"Somewhere around a month I think. I noticed last week when I missed my period and thought that it was no big deal. Then I've been getting sleepy and sick." I explained.

"Does Toki know?" He asked.

"No, I wanted to talk to you first." I said. He nodded.

"Talk to him and then we can talk more tomorrow." He instructed and I nodded. He started to walk away so I continued to the room. I got my black with white stripes bikini. The bump was little but there was no way you could miss it. I grabbed my blue towel and wrapped it around me. I walked down the cold hall back to the main room. The guys were still in the tub. I laid the towel down on the couch and walk back over to the guys. I was getting lost of stares from the guys. I just ignored them and slowly slipped into the tub. Toki smiled and wrapped an arm around me pulling me close to him. His body was nice and warm.

"Wowie, your so cutes." Toki kissed my cheek.

"Ew, no making out." Murderface said with disgust. I roll my eyes. I didn't know if any of them noticed the bump and was praying they didn't.

"And again Toki and I could be doing other things." I give him an evil grin and turn around so I'm face Toki. I slowly move so now I was sitting on his lap with one leg on either side of him. He was shocked at my actions but never questioned it. I wrapped my arms around the back of Toki's neck and pull him down to my lips. Our lips met and felt warm. They weren't as sweet as this morning but still were tasty and amazing. Our tongues met seconds later.

"EW! Get a fucking room to do that!" Murderface yelled.

"Don't listen to hims, hes just a dildos! Keeps goings!" Skwisgaar cheered on. It was a good thing that we were in a hot tub making everything wet because if we weren't I would be wet all on my own. I felt him getting hard again. I slowly move back so I could get air. I looked at him with a silent sorry. I slowly turn around so I was sitting sideways on his lap. My hand slowly went down to where his hard dick was probing at me. My hand wrapped around his thick dick and started to go the lengths. The guys didn't notice that I was giving Toki a hand job because their faces dropped when I had moved around.

"Oh don't stop. That was just a tease." Pickles complained. Toki snuggled his face in the crook of my neck. He stifled a small moun into my neck. His right went behind my back, his left grabbed my thigh. He was holding me in a bridal type style. I sped up and gripped a little harder knowing that this will make him cum faster.

"Oh, poor boys. Only Toki sees more." I smiled.

"Good. I might not go blind." Murderface said. Toki started to nibble on my neck, good sign that he was getting closer.

"But some of us would be happy to see more." Nathan said. I almost choked on that thought of his. It was weird thinking of him enjoying me and Toki do it. Toki thrusted into my hand and I felt him cuming in my hand. I bit my lip from letting out a little moun. The guys were still watching not saying a word. Once he was done he looked up. I looked over at him. His face was a blush pink and was smiling.

"What juscht happened?" Murderface asked with a twitch of his mustache.

"Ohs just yous knows. Nothings importants to yous." Toki said moving his arms so he was now hugging me. His arms just under my breast. His hand slowly moving downward and stopped on the bump. Oh, please tell me he didn't just noticed the bump.

"Hey I'm getting pruney from being in the water for so long. I'm going to get out and see if there is anything I need to do today." I smiled. I tried to move but Toki had a good grip and his hand was still on the bump and I didn't want to get hurt there for the baby's sake.

"Hows abouts you stay a bit longers." Toki said.

"I really do need to get some stuff done, Toki." I said. He sighed and finally let me go.

"Fines. If you reallies needs to." He says kissing my cheek. I slowly move from him and get out of the tub. I walked over to the couch and wrapped myself in the warm towel. Before I left to go to Toki and my room I stopped and leaned down and kissed Toki on the top of his head and gave him a quick hug. I walked down the big hall way that seemed to make each foot step echo off the walls. Once in my room I took my bikini off and dried myself. I know I should get dressed and go do something or other but I really didn't feel like it. I just walked to my bed and laid down. I curled up into a ball and pulled the big comforter up and around me.

What if Toki doesn't want to have any children? Would he have me leave? I've known him for five years, and three out of five we have been together. He was only sweet and caring. He was the only thing I wanted in live any more. But what if I'm not his everything? What if I mean nothing to him? I felt stinging of tears and felt them running down my cheeks. I silently cried myself a sleep. The next thing I knew I was being hugged. I felt warmth. I blinked out the blurriness and saw him, the one I love and want, Toki. He was smiling down at me.

"Jessica," He said. "Whats wrong?" He had hints of worry.

"T-T-Toki. W-what would y-you say if I was p-p-pregnant?" I asked. His face went blank then he smiled ear to ear.

"I woulds be supers happys." Toki answered. "Is thats why yous were nervous?" I nod. "Wells thats silly thing to be scareds of."

"Well I was. I mean you are a rock star. I was afraid that you would be mad and make me leave."

"I would nevers do thats. I love you withs alls my heart." He said making my heart swell with happiness. I threw my arms around him and kissed him hard and passionately. That's all I wanted to hear was that he loved me and would never leave me. His left hand was in my hair while his right was on the small of my back. My hands were trying to pull his shirt up and off. He let our kiss go so his shirt could come off. I loved his perfect abs. I run my hands up and down his abs a couple of times and than undo his pants. I pull both his boxers and pants off in one nice motion. Now he was completely naked. I don't know how it is possible that his dick was once again hard.

"Wow Toki." I said. He pulls me down so I'm right next to him. He moves so he is between my legs. My legs were being held at his hip. He slowly teases me by rubbing his dick on my pussy. I let out a moun.

"Tokiii," I mouned. He smiled at the sound of his name on my lips like this. He slowly slid it in me. I gasped and mouned more loudly this time. He was about 6 and a half inches long and little bit more than normal thickness. So he was careful at first so he wouldn't hurt me. When he was completely in he waited for me to adjust. I started moving, needing him to start moving.

"Yous readies?" Toki asked. I nodded. His hands were on my hips. He slowly pulled out a little bit and than thrusted back in hard making me moun loudly.

"Oh God Toki!" I mouned. Toki again pulled out and slammed back in. He did this a couple of times and then leaned over me. His lips met mine and I, his lips were sweet and tangy. He started to suck on my bottom lip.

His right hand left my hip and moved up to my breast and rubbed my sensitive nipples. His hands was some what callous on them from the years of playing guitar. So they felt rough when they rubbed over my nipples. I felt myself getting ready to tip over into pure pleasure. He shoved in once again and that was all that finished me I screamed out his name feeling so much pleasure. In this state I was still sensitive, he kept moving in me making me get ready to climax again. I mouned his name again.

"Oh Gods Jessica! Mouns my name agains!" He sucked on my neck. He pulled out almost completely and shoved back in hard.

"Toki! Toki! Oh God yes Toki!" I mouned once again climaxing. I felt his hot juices flow into making me moun again. He rolled us over so now I was straddling his lap. He was looking up at me. He was completely inside me. I didn't know if I had enough energy to move. But he helped. His hands guided me up and down and I started to move faster and faster. I felt myself getting ready to climax again. I wanted Toki to cum with me this time.

"Toki," I gasped, "I'm so close. I want you to cum with me!" I mouned breathlessly.

"I'm gettings close." He said in a husky tone. His Norwegian accent in a husky tone was amazingly hot. "I about to explodes." That was it I couldn't take more. I arched my back and was in complete pleasure and what made it feel even better was his cum coursing through me. I don't know if I really did or not but I think I screamed his name covered in pleasure. I laid on top of him. Our sweat mixing, our juices mixing, our love strengthening. We were going to have a baby and our love could only grow stronger.

* * *

**How was it? Any good? Review please!**


	2. meeting

**AN~ Don't own Metalocalypse. **

**Warning lots of sex, sexual situation, some vulgar words. You can not complain if about it!**

**

* * *

**

Toki and I was still tangled together. His arms were wrapping around me, hugging me close to him. I snuggled close to him. I moved my legs a little bit. There was something in me, I had to think what it was and than I let out a giggle and move a bit. He was still in me.

"Hows cans you be awakes already?" Toki mumbled. I shrug and move again. He was getting hard again in me.

"You are still hard I feel." I look up at him and kiss his chin. "Last night was fun." I whispered.

"Yes its was." He kissed my forehead. This was defiantly the man I loved and always love. I sit up so I'm straddling his lap. He was really hard and felt wonderful inside me. He smiled up at me. His left hand on my hip while his left hand caresses my cheek and than moves his hand down slowly trailing down to my breast. I shudder under his touch.

"Like the view?" I ask.

"Of course I dos. I always dos." His hand moves down to my hip. I slowly move up and fall back down. I let out a small moun.

"Toki, I love you." I whispered.

"I loves yous too." He smiled a sweet loving smile. I start to grind. His hands kept me moving up and down. My hands were on his chest. I couldn't keep my balance I had to use him for some support. I was breathing hard.

"Toki, Toki" I mouned. That made him move me faster up and down. I looked down at his face which was filled with pleasure as well as lust. The feeling of him going in and out and in deeper felt so amazing. "Harder," I moun. He does as I said and pull me down harder. I was getting close to tipping over the edge. "Oh God! Toki! Toookkkiiiiiii!" I mouned feeling the familiar pleasure wash over me. Once I was back to semi-normal and could feel things again besides the pleasure I slowly got up and off him. I felt sticky and sweaty.

"Whats wrongs?" Toki ask while he sat up looking confused.

"Nothings wrong. I just need to go take a shower. I feel sticky and sweaty." I explained.

"Cans I takes one withs yous?" He asked.

"Your shower is big enough but it's slippery in there and I don't really have the grace to." I said. "But I'll be quick." I kiss his forehead. I walk over to my dresser and got a black baggy top and stretchy jeans. As I promised I took a quick shower and got dressed quickly. I walked out and found Toki laying down still naked. I sat down on the corner of the bed.

"Hey Toki, your turn." I lightly shook him. He curled up next to me. I ran my fingers through his long brown hair making him smile. "I leave for a minute and you go and fall a sleep." I smiled down at him.

"Jessica can'ts we justs stay heres?" He asked while moving his head so it was on my lap. I just kept running my fingers through his hair.

"I would love that but sadly we can't." I answered. "By the way how do we explain to the others about our little baby?"

"Hmm, I don'ts knows." He looked up at me with a thoughtful look. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. He looked adorable.

"We'll have to tell them sooner or later. Probably better now than later." I said. He nodded. "I love you dearly this is why I'm telling you now, you need to go take a shower." I said with a slight smile. He again nodded and slowly got up and walked over to his dresser to get some clothes and walked to the bathroom.

I laid back on the bed. My hands were resting on the baby bump. The thought that I was carrying a child makes me shudder but it being Toki's makes me want jump up and down. I don't think having a child ever truly crossed my mind until now. I lost track of time. I was in deep thought so when Toki touched my leg it made me jump.

"I'ms sorrys Jessica! Yous okay?" Toki asked.

"Yeah, you just kind of startled me." I answered. He was standing over me smiling down at me. He offered a hand to help me up.I took the offer and stood up next him.

"Anothers things is we needs to get marrieds." He said. The word marry freaked me out.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"We shoulds gets marrieds before we haves our babies." He explained. "It's would be best ifs we ares marrieds, we is in loves." He is sweet.

"I-I-I love you but I don't know about getting married. I-I'm a-afraid I'll become like my mother." I stuttered. "The only reason I came here when I turned 20 was because I begged my uncle and promised to do anything he asked me to do. I had absolutely nothing." He pulled me into a hug. I once again felt myself crumbling and crying. I don't think anyone besides Charles and me knew how bad it was. It was hell on Earth for me. After I was done being uber mega emotional I pulled away. I knew I looked like shit and I felt like it.

"Jessica, yous won'ts change and ifs yous dos it will onlys be good changes." He said wiping away my tears. "You'll always haves me." I smiled.

"I will." I said. He looked confused.

"Wills whats?" He asked.

"I'll marry you." I smile up to him.

"You wills? You wills!" He kissed me hard and passionately. It startled me at first but I quickly met his pace. Our lips moving in time never skipping a beat. Our lips only separate only long enough to get some air and then they connect again. There was pounding at the door. Toki moved his lips down to my neck.

"W-what is i-it?" I couldn't keep my voice steady. He was sucking and nipping my neck.

"Uh, we got a band meeting. You to are needed in the meeting room." Charles said through the door.

"W-we'll b-be there uh soon." I stumbled over my words when Toki's hand moved down my back. I heard Charles do an awkward cough thing and then footsteps moving down the hall. I giggled and whispered to Toki, "I think we scarred my uncle." I could feel the vibrations of his giggle on my neck. He moved back and stood up tall next to me. He was about a foot taller taller than me if he was standing up and not bending down.

"Poors Charles." Toki smiled down at me. Our hand found each other once our hands are together our fingers intertwine. We walk out of our room and down the hall towards the meeting room which is in the opposite direction than the main room. There were two klokateers standing guard. Toki nodded and they both opened the double doors to the meeting room. Charles was at the head while Nathan, Pickles and Murderface was on one side and Skwisgaar on the other. Toki sat next to Skwisgaar and I took the spot next to him.

"Doesch sche really needsch to be here?" Murderface asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, uh, this meeting is about her and Toki." Charles answered. Oh, please tell me he isn't talking about the child. "Do you guys care to explain or, um do you want me to?" I gave him a quick glare and looked to Toki.

"I'm getting married." I smiled and Charles blinked a couple of times and then gave me a serious look. I sigh. "I'm also having Toki's child." I smiled. The guys blinked and Toki took my hand under the table and held onto it.

"Wait, what?" Nathan was the first to recover.

"I'm getting married." I answered.

"No the other thing." He said.

"I'm having a kid." I smiled.

"Your really having a kid?" He asked.

"Yup." I answered.

"How is," Pickles stopped in the middle of his sentence and shuddered. "Eww."

"Ha, it wasn't ew in the process let me tell you. It was lots of fun." I couldn't help but smile at the thought. That made everyone but Toki shudder and cringed.

"Wells how wills dis effect our sales and works?" Skwisgaar asked Charles.

"Well, uh, the only thing that will change is there is going to be a nurse aid to help Jessica." Charles asked.

"I don't need an aid." I frowned. "I'm okay with out one."

"Well fine, well um, you'll still have to go to see an obstetrician." Charles said firmly. I sighed.

"I already knew that much." I said.

"Whens is the brats going to bes borns?" Skwisgaar asked.

"One the child is not a brat, and two I figured sometime in October. I think I'm about 4 weeks so far." I answered. "And if I did the math right the baby will be born on 31st of October. We'll have a Halloween baby. Which would be super cool I think." I smiled at the thought of having a Halloween baby.

"Okay, then that brings us to the next subject." Charles changed the subject. "Toki and Jessica's wedding. Got a date yet?"

"Uh, I don't. What about you Toki?" I asked Toki.

"I woulds like Septembers. It is the bests month, you were borns." He said making me smile.

"Okay what about September 5th?" I asked.

"Dats be great!" Toki smiled ear to ear.

"Hey, Charles do ya' think it would okay if I were to invite some of my friends to my wedding? The ones that I went to school with? Since you know I haven't talked to them in forever." I asked my uncle.

"I'll have to do a background check on them. Then depending on how their lives have been than you can invite them." Charles said. I nodded.

"Fine." I said. "Oh, I got the wedding theme picked out!"

"Yous weren'ts even sures you wanteds to gets marrieds and yous gots a theme alreadys?" Toki asked.

"Yup, black and purple." I smiled. "I'm going to look for dresses. Boys will wear the black tux and a purple tie. The guys with long hair, that does include pickles, will pull their hair back in a low pony tail." I smiled. "It can be undone during the reception but during the wedding it will be in back." I looked at everyone excluding Charles and Murderface.

"I'm not wearing a tux." Nathan protested.

"Please Nathan. I never ask you to do anything." I beg. "Please. If you do, you can change out of it during the reception." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He finally gave in. I smiled at him.

"Thank you! You can be like an honorary uncle to Toki and my babies." I thanked him.

"Whats abouts me?" Skwisgaar asked.

"You can be the aunt." I teased but before he started to say something I continued, "Of course you can be an uncle. All of ya' guys act like brothers so you guys are uncles." I smile at the thought that my baby was going to have so many loving and caring people. "Just one thing, I don't want your guys' fans to know about the baby. People might want and steal the baby." Toki squeezed my hand and looked as afraid for the baby as I felt.

"We'll keep the baby top secret." Charles said. I was grateful for my uncle. "Then I think this meeting is over. If there is anything else to discuses we can do it later if needed." Charles finished.

The guys got up and walked out of the room and down to the main room. Toki and me trailing behind. Pickles, Nathan and Skwisgaar got in the hot tub. Murderface had disappeared to his room, which I didn't really mind. Toki went over to the games and played the DDR type game. I thought it was interesting. I walked over to on of the games. It was rock band.

I smiled at the thought of Dethklok having Rock band. I grabbed the guitar and started the game. I found their song 'The lost Viking' and selected it to play on medium. I loved this song. I swayed my hips side to side to the beat. Occasionally bobbed my head down and up. I mumbled the words. At the end where it showed what I scored I got a 96%. I smiled that was pretty good.

I turned off the system and put the guitar down. I walk over to the couch just to pop up and dash to the bathroom. I just barely made it, and threw up. I felt like I was puking up my guts. I heard foot steps coming my way and I felt a hand on my back trying to sooth me. I kept throwing up and finally I had stopped. Someone handed me a towel so I could clean my mouth. I looked up and saw Toki and behind him was Skwisgaar.

"Is shes okay?" Skwisgaar asked in a loud whisper.

"I don'ts knows." Toki said. "Ares you okays?" I nodded as I whipped my mouth. I tried to calm my breathing but it didn't seem to work. I leaned back over the toilet and started to dry heave. I stopped for a while and looked up at Toki.

"Get me a bottle of water." I said in a horse voice. He looked over a Skwisgaar.

"Pleases gets her waters bottles." Toki told Skwisgaar and for once instead of fighting he went and got one. I was sitting on the floor, I leaned back looking up at Toki. He didn't know what to do so he just stood there awkwardly.

"Ares yous goings to be okays?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just don't feel to well. I'm going to go lay down after I get cleaned off." I said. "And maybe find so tums." I close my eyes for a second and look back over to the door to find Skwisgaar holding the water bottle. He handed it to me. "Thank you Skwisgaar." I give him a weak smile. I twist the cap and take a nice long drink. I close the bottle and stand up. I flushed the Toilet and walk out.

"Do yous need any mores helps?" Toki asked. I shook my head no.

"No but do you know by any chances know where the tums are?" I asked him.

"I don'ts knows. Sorrys." He frowned.

"That's okay." I gave him a smile.

"Is this contagious?" Skwisgaar asked.

"No, unless being pregnant is contagious." I answered. Skwisgaar gave me a whatever look. "I'm going to lay down." Toki kissed my forehead. I walked down my hall to the bed room. Once there I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I got my fuzzy red sleep pants that had polar bears and snowflakes. I got my long sleeved white shirt that had a single polar bear that laid between my breasts. I laid down on the bed and pulled the blanket up and over myself. I feel a sleep when my head hit the pillow. I was in such a deep sleep that I didn't wake up when Toki came in and got ready for bed. He laid down beside me and pulled me close. I slept peacefully before the months ahead that was not going to be as peaceful as this.

* * *

**R&R! **


	3. family crisis

**AN~ I still don't own Metaloclypse. Just this plot and a few characters. **

**Warning: same stuff as last chapter.**

**It is May 30th. Nothing very eventful has happened so far.  
**

**

* * *

**I'm eighteen weeks now into the pregnancy**. **Toki was next to me, hugging me close to his bare chest. I could hear him breathing, still a sleep. Lucky him, I haven't gotten any sleep, or barely enough to stay healthy. Now it is obvious that I'm pregnant**. **Today we go to an ultrasound. We'll get to find out what I'm having. His breathing was actually really calming and soothing. I looked up at his face. It looked ever so calming and peaceful. His eyes started to flutter and slowly opened.

"Hey," I kissed his chin. He sleepily kissed my forehead.

"Hows longs were you awakes?" He asked.

"For a while." I snuggle into him as close as I could. He sighed.

"Yours suppose tos sleeps." He said running his hand through my hair.

"I know but I couldn't get any." I mumbled into his chest. "I'm just to excited about today, we got the ultrasound today."

"We dos has thats todays." He said.

"Yeah. We should probably be getting ready now." I said thoughtfully. He just nodded and lightly let go. I pushed myself up so our lips could meet. His lips felt so good against mine. The kiss was short but had a lot of thought into it. I sat up on the edge. I had worn shorts and a baggy tank top. I walked over to the dresser. I got my dark purple shirt that had a pretty curly design on it, and a pair of dark blue stretchy jeans. I pull my sleep clothes off, so I was left in just my bra and panties.

"Oh wowees. I loves the views." Toki said. I look back over at him.

"Even though I'm huge?" I ask as my hands went to my stomach where the baby was growing.

"Yous ain'ts huge. Your gorgeous." He smiled at me. I roll my eyes.

"Your just saying that." I said. He stood up and walked over to me. I had to look up so I could look into his beautiful pale blue eyes. His hand caressed my cheek and made it's way down to my stomach, covering my hands.

"I ams nots just saying thats. I loves yous Jessica." He leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. He smiled down at me with so much love that it filled my heart completely.

"I love you Toki with everything I have. Your the most important and most precious thing I have." I returned the loving smile. He dropped down, startling me. He laid his face next to my stomach and kissed it. I moved my hands out of the way. I ran my fingers through his hair. He started to talk in Norwegian, which I know nothing of. Even though I had no clue what he was saying I knew it was good stuff.

"Hey, shouldn't I know Norwegian before the baby." I said. He looked up smiling.

"Nos, wells maybes." He was such a goof and that is one of the reasons I loved him.

"Well you know what, there is always google translate." I said.

"Google translates?" He asked like I just talked in a foreign language.

"Never mind." I just shake my head. He just nods and kisses my belly and stand up. "We need to get dressed. Any ways I'm starting to get cold in just my bra and panties."

"Fines," He kissed me and went to get dressed. I pulled my pants up and my shirt on. I brushed my hair out and pulled it up into a pony tail. Toki came out with his normal blue short sleeve t-shirt and black jeans. We met up at the door and walked hand in hand down to the main room.

"Whens is the appointments?" He asked.

"About 1. So we got a while since it is only 11." I answered him. Nathan, Pickles and Skwisgaar were the only ones in the room. Nathan and Pickles were sitting on the couch at either end. Skwisgaar was sitting in a nice big chair.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Heys der prego." Skwisgaar said. I just sigh and shake my head.

"How are you feeling today?" Nathan asked.

"Blah! At least today I'm not throwing up or not yet, anyways." I answered. I walk over to the empty spot on the couch and sat down bringing Toki along with me. I leaned my head on Toki's shoulder.

"So, can I come to thee Ultrasound?" Pickles asked. I was sort of startled he asked to come.

"Uh, sure." I answered with a smile.

"Whats abouts me?" Skwisgaar asked. I slightly look up at Toki.

"Sure, it can be a little dethklok field trip. We'll have to ride in my van so people won't know that we are there. Or at least at first glance they won't know." I said.

"They will find out sooner or later about the baby. They are like ants." Nathan said.

"They ares. They wills finds out and be pisseds offs." Skwisgaar agreed with Nathan. I nodded.

"I know but if I can protect my baby from the freakin' vultures I will." I said.

"Me toos." Toki said. I wrap my arms around his arm that I'm resting my head on.

"Toki, your so sweet." I smiled up to him. I heard heavy foot steps coming down the hall into the living room.

"What are you guysch talking about? You guysch having a band meeting or schomething?" Murderface standing in the room asked.

"We are talking about kicking you out of the band." I said sarcastically. He looked pissed off, but before he could say anything I continued on, "I'm just being sarcastic. We were talking about my ultrasound and who all are coming."

"If the othersch are going I'm coming too." He said. I slightly look up at Toki and back at Murderface.

"Um, are sure you want to go? I mean it's probably not something you'll get into." I said.

"Well I don't care. I schtill want to go." Murderface said.

"Uh, fine. Okay with me." I said. "If you really want to I guess you can come."

"Good." He spat. He was such an idiot, if you ask me. I glance over at the clok and noticed that it was going on noon.

"We need to get ready to leave the appointment is soon." I said as I stood up and stretched upwards. I looked down at Toki. "Ready to see your child?" I liked how that sounded. Well it would be better if I had said our child, but it still had the same effect. Toki smiled ear to ear. He stood up.

"I ams readies." His smile could not grow any bigger. "Let's go."

"Alright, let's go." I pulled him along down to where my van was parked. We were stopped right before we could enter the room by one of the klokateers.

"Do you have permission to enter and leave Mordland?" The klokateer asked.

"I do have permission from Charles Offsden." I said.

"Do you have the paper work?" He asked.

"I already did it and everything." I said kind of annoyed with him but knowing it was his job to protect Dethklok.

"Fine, go ahead." He said. I nodded and continued to my car. It was a blue 2005 town and country. Pickles and Nathan sat in the way back, Murderface and Skwisgaar in the middle row and Toki and me in the front. I was driving of course.

I drove out of Mordhouse and on to the highway that took us into the city. It took about 15 to 20 minutes to get from Mordhouse to the doctor's office. I parked the car relatively close to the doors so we didn't have to venture to far and so we had a lower chance of being spotted and recognized. We walked into the sign up/waiting room. I walked over to the sliding window and knocked lightly. About a minute later it opened to an older graying haired woman. She had brown eyes.

"Here you go," she says as she gives me a clip board with some papers I had to sign. "Fill theses out than the doctor will see you." I nodded and walked over to where the boys had decided to were some other people but they didn't look like the kind of people that listened to Dethklok.

One of the girls that looked like she was a little bit older than me scuffed and looked disappointed with me. I was sure I had the look of WTF expression. She looked away and towards the guy that she was sitting with. He looked board and rather be any where else than here. I shook my head and look down at the papers. I cross my legs so I could use them so I didn't have to bend farther down than needed.

When I was finished with the papers I stood up and walked over to the window. I lightly tapped on the window once again and gave the lady the clip board back. She gave me one last smile and then closed the window. I walked back over to the guys.

"Whens it our turns?" Toki asked as I sat next to him.

"Soon." I answered. "Or at least I'm hoping." Toki smiled down at me with excitement. I think he might be more excited than me, which is pretty hard. About five minutes into some weird subject of talking a nurse opened the door. She had salt and pepper hair.

"Jessica, Doctor Andrew is ready to see you now." She had a high squeaky voice. I stood up with Toki at the same time. He smiled down at me and grabbed my hand. We walked towards the nurse and she gave me a disapproving look. I gave her a 'WTF' look. She just shook her head and led us over to a scale. I got on the scale, after she wrote down my height and weight she led us to a ocean themed room.

"Doctor Andrew Gray will be in here in a minute." As soon as the words left her mouth she left the room, closing the door behind her. I sat on the blue-ish bed thing. Toki stood right beside me. There were three chairs, Skwisgaar, Nathan and Murderface got them so Pickles stood on the other side of me. The room had clown fish in seaweed, a dolphin swimming happily, and part of a whale in the corner.

"This room is not metal at all." Nathan said.

"It isn't suppose to be. Most of the people that come here are bland and just want happy things." I said it in my Know-it-all voice.

"Thisch room schucksch." Murderface said. I just nodded. Just then a man that was just shorter than Nathan, with Skwisgaar blond hair. He had ocean blue eyes.

"Wow this is a big group. Hello, my name is Dr. Gray, but you can call me Dr. Andrew." He smiles while he looks down at the clipboard. He look about thirty or so. "It says your about eighteen weeks along. Well lay down and we'll get to check it out." I do as he says and lay back. Pickles moves over to the other side standing beside Toki. The doctor got a weird bottle of semi-liquid gel like thing and a little gadget thing.

"Move your shirt up so I can get to your stomach." He said. I didn't really want to but I did as he said. Moving only my shirt as much as I needed too. "This is going to be cold at first." He says as he squirts freezing cold gel on my stomach. I gasped it was that cold. I heard Toki giggle and I just shook my head. Dr. Andrew moved the gadget like thing spreading the gel around. The TV like screen came to life and showed a some static.

"There is a head." He pointed at the screen and moved the little gadget around a little bit. "And there is another head."

"Wait, aren't babies only suppose to have only one head?" I asked, sounding like an idiot.

"The babies only have one head each." He said.

"Then hows its thats we have two heads?" Toki asked innocently.

"Well, your having twins." Dr. Andrew said like we were little kids. The words just bounce off me like rubber. Then slowly sank in and I gasped at the thought having twins.

"Good job Toki." Nathan said sarcastically. "Not only did you get her pregnant she's having twins."

"Twins." I said calmly. I looked up at Toki. My eye twitched. "Twins."

"Ares you mads?" Toki asked.

"No," I said calmly. "I'm having twins."

"Is it me or is she scarily calm?" Pickles asked.

"Yes. I musts agrees." Skwisgaar agreed.

"Well, do you also want to know their gender?" Dr. Andrew Gray asked. I slowly move my gaze and look up at him.

"Yes." I said calmly. He moved the gadget around and found one of the babies and moved around to find the gender.

"You at least have one son and," He stretched out the word to find the other babies' gender. "And another boy." He said.

"I'm having two boys." I smiled. "I'm having twin boys!" This I was actually happy about.

"Two littles boys." Toki smiled down at me.

"We are going to have two little babies boys crying soon." Nathan grumbled.

"Are we done here than?" Murderface asked. "Thisch isch boring."

"I told you, you wouldn't want to go but no. You just had to come." I said as I rolled my eyes at him. "This shouldn't be much longer."

"Actually we are pretty much done now." Said Dr. Andrew. He put the gadget back and rubbed my stomach so the gel was no longer on my stomach. I sat up and put my shirt back down over my stomach.

"Your next appointment will be in a month." Dr. Andrew smiled. "Don't be doing much lifting or stressful things. Any questions?"

"Nope." I said.

"Nones form mes." Toki smiled. His hand finding mine. I stood up and leaned on his arm and back to just regular standing.

"Then I will see you next month." Andrew said leading us out to the waiting room. The receptionist gave me a little card with the date of the next appointment. I thank them and led the boys, Nathan, Toki, Skwisgaar, Pickles and Murderface, out to the van.

"I'm driving." Nathan said.

"No, it's my van I get to drive." I protested.

"But you aren't suppose to do stressful things. And the others can't really drive for one reason or another." Nathan had a good point.

"Fine Mr. Know-it-all!" I growled. Once at the van Nathan got in the driver's seat, Pickles in shotgun, Toki and me in the middle, Skwisgaar and Murderface in the back.

"Why can't you schit in the back?" Murderface asked.

"Because I didn't feel like crawling. Plus it's bad for me to crawl while pregnant." I defended myself. "Oh, by the way I know what we are going to name one of our son's, Zaine Ray." I loved that name and always wanted to name my first son Zaine Ray.

"Zaine Ray?" Toki asked.

"It really isn't that metal." Nathan said.

"It does have to be metal. It's my children." I said.

"Mine too." Toki said. I smiled up to him.

"They are ours, Toki and mine." I smiled.

"So we picks out the names we both likes." Toki said.

"We are naming one Zaine Ray." I stated firmly. "The other one can be Zack and have your middle name." I suggested.

"His name wills be Zach Niklas Wartooth. Both boys ams goings to haves my last name, right? Since we ams getting married." Toki asked.

"Yeah, they'll have your last name." I smiled up to him. I rested my head on his shoulder while I hugging his arm. After about 20 minutes of small talk we were on the high way that led straight to Mordhaus special parking lot that my van usually is collecting dust. He pulls up to a nice stop. We get out and walk back to the door which we came through earlier. The klokateer nodded us in. We go straight to the hang-out room. Where Charles is waiting for us.

"Uh, so what is my niece having?" Charles asked.

"Oh, you know just twin boys." I say nonchalantly. He looked stun at the thought. The guys all went and plopped down on a chair or the couch except for Toki who was standing behind me with his arms around me.

"Twins? Boys?" Charles asks.

"Yup. Twin boys." I smile. "We got names already too. Zaine Ray and Zack Niklas."

"Uh, well those are, um, interesting names." Charles say moving his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well you don't sound all that interested in your grand-nephews." I frown.

"I am." He says. I just nod not wanting this to escalate any further.

"Whatever." I say like it's no big deal, but I really did wish he cared a little more.

"But, uh, I do have some bad news." Charles said. I gulped. Bad news here meant it was **_BAD_** news.

"Uh, w-what is it?" I ask. You could hear that I was nervous.

"Your mother and her family is, um, coming here." Charles said. He looked as nervous as I was.

"Y-your kidding right?" I ask like he was just playing some cruel joke on me.

"I really do wish I was." He said. If it wasn't for Toki I probably have ran as fast as I could as far as I could.

My mom and I were not on good terms. When I was the only child she had cared for me and loved me. Then she had my younger sister, Kerrie, who was only a year younger than me. Kerri was just a sweet heart. But I was pushed away after she was born. Then about three years later she had my brother Kent, then two years Kyle was born. As far as I knew they all lived with mom. She wouldn't care because those three were her little angels. I was the only one that got the brunt of her anger and her drunk ass husband didn't really help the matter. My mom was just the opposite of her brother, Charles. My mother was Charles's older sister.

"Can't you stop her or something?" I ask with hope.

"No, not really." He said.

"Oh dear God, hell is going to break loose." I mumbled. "Well do you know when she will be here?"

"Real soon. She warned me that she was coming to see how everything was about a week ago and I, uh, thought she was just kidding. She is less than an hour away." Charles frowned. "This is not going to turn out well."

"Can't be that bad." Nathan said. I just slowly turn my head towards him and give him my deadly grim look.

"It is way worse than you would ever imagine." I said grimly. Skwisgaar gave me a questioning look. Toki's grip around me tightened a little more protectively.

"Hey, you can send her away. I'm not suppose to be doing anything stressful and well I'm going to be as stressed as much as I could ever be with her here." I said nodding my head. "And if she finds out that I'm pregnant not only am I going to be yelled at so is Toki. And she could possibly tell the public." I was worried about this little fact.

"None of the public knows she exist and, uh, the public does not know that we are related as well to her." Charles pointed out.

"True. But still my brother hates me so he would probably would love to spill this little secret." I said terrified. "Is she bringing Kyle?"

"As far as I know she is." Charles did not like Kyle a lot. Kyle was a major brat, he had light brown hair with dark green eyes. Kent was the opposite, dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Kerrie looked like me, medium brown hair and bright green eyes. My hair was only black because I dyed it.

"Ding Dong!" I heard the door bell go.

"Oh, fuck my luck." I said pushing myself back into Toki. "I think we could still possible make an escape now." I whispered up to him.

"Whys woulds we runs away?" He asked.

"Oh, you'll see." I said. I stopped pushing myself back into him knowing that it was not going to help any. I heard the door open and feet walking and echoing from the hall. I didn't realize that I was holding my breath until I gasped when she walked.

My mother was not looking to good. She had winkles and graying hair. Her husband was just as bad. They walked in and following behind was my sister and brothers. Kerrie had her brown hair pulled back into a high pony tail. She was wearing a tight yellow shirt that barely covered her and tight jeans. Kent had his hair short and spiky. He had a small goatee on his chin. He was wearing a big baggy red shirt and baggy jeans. Kyle had his hair slicked back, he was wearing a black shirt with black jeans.

"Hey look it's big sister." Kent said in his sarcastic voice.

"Jessica," Kerrie said while looking over the guys. She was chewing gum and blew a bubble. Popping it with his teeth. Kyle just nodded his head a hi. He was the only good child.

"How's everything?" My mom said in her harsh tone. She glared at me and Toki.

"Oh, everything is going awesome." I said with a sarcastic smile. "Well that is until you walked in."

"I see that nothing has changed. Your still an ungrateful brat that hangs out with losers just like yourself." She retorted.

"At least I'm not a drunk ass whore." I growled. She stepped closer to me raising her hand ready to hit me. I was ready for the slap but it didn't come. Toki was in front of me holding my mom's wrist before it was able to slap me.

"Don't hits her." Toki growled. He let go of her wrist and she stepped back beside her husband.

"Don't tell me what to do little punk! I'm her fucking mother!" Mom yelled.

"She's mys girlfriend." He said firmly.

"Wow sis. I didn't know you dated girly guys. They were always the bad boy back at home." Kerrie said. "I would of guessed it was black haired boy to be your boy toy."

"No, he's just a friend slash employer." I said. "The only guy that I want and have is Toki."

"So what room am I staying in?" Kerrie asked. "I got stuff waiting in the car."

"Staying?" I asked stunned. Toki walked back over to stand beside me with an arm around my back, and his hand resting on my hip.

"Well yeah." Kerrie said. "Uncle Charles is letting us stay." I whip my head over to Charles giving him a what-the-fuck-are-you-thinking look. He gave me an apologetic look. I slowly look back over at my family.

"Well your rooms will, um, be in the guest hall. One of the klokateers can show you." Charles said.

"How is life treating you little brother? Still living the good life like always." Mom said harshly. "And spoiling _her_ is a bad thing to do. Then she'll want more and more." I glared at her.

"Can't you be a little nice mom?" Kyle asked. He and I had been nice to each other. He actually defied mom by walking over to me and offering me a hug, which I accepted. The hug was short and sweet. He steeped back and looked at mom. She looked appalled that he did that.

"Because _she_ fucked my life up." Mom hissed.

"It your fault! Your the one that spread their legs." I defended myself. She just glared. Kent walked lazily over to a chair and plopped down on it. Kerrie walked over towards the guys. Known of which really looked like they cared. Pickles and Skwisgaar looked her up and down. She has picked up mom's bad habits acting like a slut.

"Don't touch her or I might have to break your hands." I warned the boys. They gave me a quick pleading look. My sister glared at me.

"I can do what ever I want with them and you will have no fucking say!" Kerrie said.

"Your still my little sister." I said. "And bad habits are hard to break. I almost forgot that you have been around a whore all you life."

"Yeah and her name is you! Your the one that always had a guy and I was always the one that was with no one." She hissed.

"I was never with them! They were only friends. I never did them. And it was only two boys!" I said. "They were gay! They liked the same thing I did. They knew it and they told me that I would only ever be a friend. I just wanted them to be friends."

"Whatever make up all the excuses you need to but I know the truth. Mom told me the truth." She said.

"Oh fucking God. You actually believe that lying bitch?" I ask.

"Jessica!" Mom hissed. I look at her.

"You fucking brain washed her!" I yell at her.

"I'm the only one that tells the truth! And don't think that I don't know your fucking pregnant you fucking little slut." My face just dropped.

"She ams pregnants buts she is gettings marrieds so she is okays." Toki said protectively. Kyle stood beside me looking at me with an approving smile. I can't believe that Toki said that but I was speechless.

"So your the man that was brave enough to fuck a little STD." My mom said.

"God fucking damn it! Shut the fuck up you fucking old slut! I am so fucking sick of your shit that you've put me throw all my fucking life!" I yelled fucking pissed off at her. There was a long silence. As long as I have lived with the guys they have never heard me like that. I was always the good little girl that did as she was told but had a tiny bit of attitude but I never acted like that.

"Jessica you little fucking cunt!" Mother hissed.

"I want her to leave!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I can't do this! Make her leave!"

"I'm not leaving." She said firmly.

"Fine! But you have to leave me the fuck alone!" I hissed. She gave me an evil smile.

"Is there any beer?" Jayson, my step-dad, asked.

"Shut up!" My mother hissed at him. He gave her the okay-whatever look. My sister looked between her father and mother and back at Skwisgaar.

"He won't like you. He is more into older women. By the way, Skwisgaar I'm warning you now that if you touch the old hag you will get an STD. She is full of all the std there is." I warned him.

"I have none. I'm all clean unlike you." Mother said.

"Fuck you old hag." I was out of all my patience that I had for her. "I'm going to my room. I can't stand this old fucking whore." I gave Kyle a little hug and kissed Toki's cheek. I looked at Kerrie. "You can go after any of the guys as long as you stay away from Toki. If you do touch him I will rip you a part from limb to limb." I was going to stay good to that promise.

"Oh now I have to go after him." She whipped around and looked Toki up and down.

"You can look but there are no touching aloud. I'm being serious touch him and I will kill you and feed you to the wolves." I said.

"Wolves?" She asked.

"Yes, wolves and there are many of them. We keep them instead of dogs. Thought they were more scary than the dogs." I said. "You know what Kerrie? You use to be so sweet and good but now you are just like mom." I said sadly. That was the last thing I said, I left them standing there as I walked down my hall and into Toki and my room. I close the door behind me and walk to the bed and lay down closing my eyes and pretending that my mom was any where but here in Mordhaus. I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Long chapter! I just opened a can of violence mixed with conflict. This is going to be fun to write.**


	4. party

**An~ Sorry I haven't done much with this story. I just haven't been able to. **

**Also to Anon Didn't I tell ya' not to go and be a jerk? But oh well there's always the one jerk or many. Idc. I'm going to skip the middle and get to the goodies.**

* * *

Jessica's pov

It was Halloween. I'm suppose to have my little babies tomorrow and until then I was going to be partying with the group. I sitting on the edge of the bed getting ready to get in my costume. Toki was in his. He was going to the party as a knight in shining armor. Cliche? I don't care it's cute.

"You're so cute." I smile up at him. I stood up and slid the witch outfit on. It was purple with black lace. The outfit made me look like I wasn't pregnant but a little chubby which in this case was okay. I didn't want anyone there to know that I was. The only ones that knew were the ones closest to me. My mom and stepdad had left. My two brothers, Kent and Kyle, and my sister Kerrie was still living with us but they were better now without mother influencing them.

"You're the sexys one." He walks over kissing me. I giggle and look at the door then back at him. "Readys to go my love?" I sigh and nod. Holding my hand we walk down the long hall and into the huge room. Kerrie and Pickles were together, I wasn't to fond of it but I did finally agree to it. He was dressed up as a skater, Kerrie was in a mini skirt and tube top. Nathan was dressed as Death, Skwissgarr was a king, and Murderface wasn't dressed. Kent and Kyle were going but didn't dress up. Kerrie, Kent, and Kyle all had gotten some lessons from me and were honorary guards. Kerrie protects Pickles, Kent was Nathan's and Murderface since he was older, Kyle protects Skwissgarr.

"Cute outfit sissy." Kerrie said smiling at me.

"Thanks. You too. So are we ready to party?" I smile.

"Are you sure you should go to the party?" Charles asks as he walks into the room from an adjacent hall.

"It's my last night without children. And anyways who would protect Toki?" I ask Charles.

He sighs and continues, "If you, um, see it fit to go then I guess you can go." I smile. "So let's go." The party was an empty warehouse on the outskirts of the town that had the hospital that I was going to to have my kids. The big party was on the second floor the first was were most of the guards were. There was different types of people up here partying. A few hours into the party something feels off. But I shrug it off and go back to dancing. An hour later I hear a big thunk then I see flames going up at the buffet table and the other side of the room. I went into guard mode. Toki had gone to the bathroom so I kick off my shoes and race to the male bathroom but everything was chaos. I ran down an empty hall. In mid stride I was hit and pelted to the wall. I look up at my attacker and see a man with a metal mask on that covered the top of his head, he had a smirk.

"Little girls shouldn't be alone in here." He grumbles. He had me pinned, I couldn't move.

"W-who are you?" I ask trying to push him off me. Succeeding only for a moment before he was dragging me by my wrists. I try to kick him but failed. "Let me go!" I scream trying to alert anyone. He yanked me in a room there was a little kid in the room.

"Run!" I yell before I notice that he had a mask similar to the one the man had. He had a chair.

"She the one?" The little boy asks.

"Yeah." The man says pushing me in the chair. Using his knee to keep me sitting so the boy could handcuff me to the chair.

"Got it." The boy says. The man takes his knee off me and slaps me across my face but instead of me screaming I just bite my bottom lip.

"Where are they?" The boy asks standing beside the man. I stay quiet glaring and thinking of different escape routes. The man gets a knife out of a pouch on his side.

"I'll kill you if you don't answer us." The man says. I stay quiet. My top mission is to keep Dethklok safe and to die for them if I need to. That was my agreement to Charles in order to stay. The man leans in and cuts my arm, deep, with the blade. I bite my lip making it bleed.

"Do your fucking best! I'm not telling you anything!" I smirk as I tell them that. He cuts my other arm. I let out a scream on accident.

"Tell us!" The boy yelled.

"Fuck you!" I yell. The man cuts me just above my stomach. I grit my teeth not letting them realize how scared I was. The man cut my arm once again. Then again. Again. And again.

"Stop it." The boy says to the man. "We need her alive, if just for a few more minutes. We need answers."

"I'm not telling you anything." I glare at the man. He moved to my side and dug the end of the blade deep into my shoulder and carved a sign into it. I felt tears stream down my face as he cut me. After he was done with my shoulder he moved back in front of me with a triumphant smirk. He stabs the knife into my stomach, I gasp and stifle a cry. He cuts my bare legs. He was about to cut me again but the door was kicked down. It was Toki with his sword pulled and ready to start hitting people. Charles, Nathan, Kent and Kyle were there. Toki ran toward the masked man screaming something in Norwegian. I felt tears streaming down my eyes and my vision dimming, dimming, dimming.

The thoughts flooding my head were about my babies. Praying they survived. Wanting them to survive. My eyes start to flutter open. I was in a bleak white room. I look around finding I was alone. I was hooked up to a machine. Tubes flowed from my arm to the machine. I start to sit up, finding it was difficult. I look down at myself. My stomach no longer huge like it was. I start to worry. Then the door open quietly. I recognized the man, it was Toki. He was holding a toddler on his hip. He stopped at the door way and just stared at me. His lips form into a smile. He rushes to my side.

"Jessica!" He cries. I try and remember what had happen and why he was holding a toddler.

"Toki. Who's the toddler?" I ask looking at the little boy that had short brown hair and pale blue eyes.

"This is our son, Zaine Ray Wartooth." He says. I blink and rub my eyes to make sure this wasn't a dream. I motion him to hand me Zaine. He obliged and handed me carefully Zaine.

"Zaine." I say smiling. I look back up at Toki. "I was carrying for twins weren't I?"

"Y-you weres. B-but that masked man, h-he killeds it." Toki frowns fighting tears. I stop breathing for a moment. I had carried twins and I lost one. I resume breathing but just barely. "I killeds the man." Biting my bottom lip and holding Zaine close to me.

"How long have I been out for?" I ask.

"Abouts three months." He answers. "I was terrifieds that I was going to lose you toos. So I'ves been carings for the littles guy." I feel my tears falling down my cheeks, first slowly then faster.

"I-I should have listen to Charles and stay at home." I cry. Toki leaned down and hugged me to him. Later within the week I could go home. Mordhouse hasn't changed much. The only real difference now was the fact my sister is pregnant. I about flipped when I found out that she was going to have Pickles' kid. Also now in Toki and my room was a baby crib and some baby toys.

* * *

**Stopping there for now. I'll write more soon.**


End file.
